Not Me and Not Him
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Mata itu memandangku datar tanpa ekspresi apapun. Pandangan yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Pandangan yang berbeda saat dia menatap Orihime. IchiRuki/ IchiRukiDarkIchi, RnR? Chapter 1 UPDET
1. Prologue

**Dislaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei**

**Pairing: IchiRuki/ IchiRukiDarkIchi**

**Warning: My first fict, gaJe, dan pendek...XDD**

* * *

~Not Me and Not Him~

...Still a Prologue...

by : Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Pagi ini aku telah terbangun dari tidur lelapku. Sang surya mulai menampakkan cahaya terangnya dari balik jendela kamarku. Aku mendudukkan diriku di pinggir ranjang dan menatap kosong ke arah depan. Tak ada yang kupikirkan saat itu tanpa basa-basi lagi aku pun beranjak dari ranjangku menuju jendela kamar dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Tampaklah sinar cahaya itu di depan mataku. Itu membuatku bangun seutuhnya, pandangan yang tadinya kurang jelas kini terlihat jelas berkat cahaya matahari ini. Kicauan burung juga terdengar di pagi hari ini. Angin sejuk pun bisa kurasakan sekarang. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan-lahan. "Segar!" Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan itu aku pun bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

05.35 am

Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam kurang dua puluh lima menit. Itu waktu yang cukup bagiku untuk bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah dari mandi, mengenakan seragam, dan sarapan. Setelah beberapa menit aku pun bersiap untuk pergi sarapan bersama nii-san yang sudah menungguku di ruang meja makan.

"Pagi, nii-chan." sapaku yang sedang menuruni anak tangga sambil mendekati Byakuya-nii. Kakak laki-lakiku yang sangat aku sayangi. Di rumah ini aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak sedangkan ayah dan ibu, mereka sudah meninggal dunia ketika aku masih kecil.

"Cepat makan sarapanmu!" ucapnya dengan tatapan tenang dan nada yang begitu lembut padaku. Yah... Itulah kakakku, terlihat dingin tapi hatinya sangatlah baik.

"Nii-chan, nanti aku pulang agak telat jadi tak usah dijemput ya!" Byakuya-nii hanya memandang ke arahku lalu melanjutkan kegiatan sarapannya. Mungkin itu jawaban dari 'ya' yang diberikan olehnya.

***

BRAKK...

Dengan menaiki sebuah mobil hitam yang cukup lumayan mewah untukku. Aku pun berangkat sekolah dengan kakak sebagai pengemudi. Padahal jarak sekolah dengan rumah tak begitu jauh tapi kakak tetap ingin mengantarku karena keselamatankulah yang terpenting. Aku tahu kakak melakukan itu karena dia sayang padaku. Setelah lima menit berlalu gedung sekolah Karakura pun terlihat oleh kedua mataku. Tak berubah, tetap kokoh dan indah seperti biasanya.

"Aku berangkat, nii-chan. Terima kasih telah mengantarku sampai sekolah."

Dengan segera kubuka pintu mobil ini dan menutupnya kembali.

"Rukia!" panggil kakakku dari jendela mobil yang ia buka. Aku menunggunya berbicara. "Hati-hati!" serunya sambil menutup kaca mobil itu.

"Ya, nii-chan juga." Aku tersenyum. Mobil hitam itu pun melaju dengan cepat dan semakin menjauh dari pandanganku. "Hwaah... Sekolah lagi, sekolah lagi. Bosan!" ucapku malas sambil memasuki halaman sekolah Karakura yang begitu luas.

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah memang lumayan ramai karena ini hampir jam masuk sekolah. Kurang sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk itu akan berbunyi. Papan yang bertuliskan 'XI-IA-2' telah tampak jelas sekarang dan itu adalah kelasku.

GREKK...

Kubuka pintu kelas itu dan melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Semua pun melihat kedatanganku.

"Pagi, Rukia-chan." sapa Inoue, murid yang menurutku sangat manis. Dia juga sangat pintar.

"Hai! Pagi juga, Orihime." balasku padanya, gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Setelah aku pun berjalan menuju bangkuku yang berada di dekat jendela kelas ini. Aku memilih tempat itu karena tempat itu sangat sejuk dan mudah bagiku untuk berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran.

SET...

Aku mendudukkan diriku di bangku kayu ini lalu memandang ke arah luar jendela. Sepoi angin menyambutku dengan lembut. Aku pun menikmatinya barang sesaat saja setelah sosok oranye yang bergerak dan berjalan memasuki ruangan kelas itu datang, Kurosaki Ichigo. Yang ada pada dirinya hanyalah warna oranye, itu yang terlihat olehku. Sangat silau dan cerah di mataku. Ukh! Tapi ada yang aneh pada dirinya saat ini. Warna bola matanya bukanlah oranye cerah melainkan kuning dengan pupil berwarna hitam pekat. Tatapannya pun terlihat sangat dingin dan tak berekspresi sama sekali.

'Dia kenapa?' batinku bingung.

Sekilas matanya bertemu pandang denganku. Dia menatapku dingin dan duduk begitu saja secara sembarangan di kelas ini.

"He-hei!!" teriakku refleks karena bangku itu bukan miliknya kan. Aku memanggilnya tapi dia tak melihat ke arahku. Dia tak menghiraukanku sama sekali. Dengan perasaan jengkel aku pun berdiri dari tempatku lalu berjalan mendekati orang yang membawa-bawa jeruk di kepalanya itu.

BRAKK...

Aku memukul meja di depannya. "Hei! Kau pura-pura tuli ya, jeruk?" seruku dengan melipat kedua tanganku. Perkataanku tetap tak dihiraukannya. "Dasar jeruk tuli!" seruku geram.

"Jeruk beli saja di pasar." ucapnya sambil menatapku dingin.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas ejekanku, hah?"

"Membalas apa?" tanyanya tenang, matanya masih melihat ke arahku.

"Ejekan 'jeruk' dariku! Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

"Aku bukan Ichigo yang kau kenal, Kuchiki." jawabnya lagi.

Tanganku hampir melayang ke arah kepala jeruknya tapi tak kusangka dia telah menahan tanganku. "Aduh!" ringisku. Kepala jeruk itu meremas tanganku.

"Jangan macam-macam, Kuchiki!" serunya dingin sambil menepis tanganku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan kejadian ini. Dia bukan Ichigo yang aku kenal. Dia bukan Ichigo. "Kau tau aku bukan Ichigo yang kau kenal dulu." serunya datar.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau itu Ichigo. Jangan mengerjaiku! Itu tak lucu!" sangkalku.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, aku tak peduli! Yang jelas aku bukan orang ceroboh seperti dia."

"Dia? Kalau kau bukan Ichigo si kepala jeruk itu lalu kau siapa, hah?" Dia hanya terdiam menatapku. Mata berwarna kuning dengan pupil hitam itu sangat menusuk hatiku.

TENG... TONG... TENG... TONG...

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempatmu, Kuchiki." ujarnya tanpa melihatku. Dengan langkah goyah aku pun berjalan mendekati bangku milikku. Pikiran-pikiran aneh pun mendatangiku. Mulai dari keanehan itu, mata itu, sikapnya, dan juga gaya bicaranya. Aku melihat punggungnya dari tempat aku duduk. Punggung itu sama seperti orang itu, rambut itu sama dengan orang itu hanya saja sikap dan matanyalah yang membuatku menyangkal bahwa itu bukanlah dia. Bukanlah seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang aku kenal selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Mungkin ini sebuah kenyataan dalam hidupku walaupun sebenarnya terlihat sangat konyol dan tak jelas.

'Apa yang terjadi? Dia kenapa?'

...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

**HoLa, minna-san...**

**SaLam kenaL buat semuanya. This is my first fict in fandom bLeach dan mungkin masih banyak kekurangan. Ini baru proLognya aja. Hohoho...**

**Mohon bantuannya dari para senpai, reader, dLL di fandom bLeach ini.**

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	2. Don't Kidding Me!

**Disclaimer: Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: This is Rukia's POV, Gajeboo~ **

**.**

**.**

**~Not Me and Not Him~**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**by : Aoi no Tsuki**_

**.**

**.**

Masih di kelas yang sama sosok itu terduduk dalam diam di bangku yang sembarangan ia tempati. Pikiranku terus berpikir sebenarnya siapa dia? Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi hari ini. Aku ingin melihat Ichigo yang kukenal. Ichigo yang selalu memberiku senyumannya. Apa ini kenyataan bahwa dia bukanlah Ichigo yang dulu? Aku takut kehilangan dia, aku takut.

"Kuchiki Rukia!"

"..."

"Kuchiki Rukia!" Panggilan itu mengagetkanku. Yamamoto-sensei memanggil namaku. Oh, tidak! Ada apa?

"I-iya, sensei." jawabku gugup dan gelagapan.

"Baca halaman selanjutnya!" perintah guru itu padaku.

'Halaman? Yang mana? Aku tak memperhatikan.' Dengan panik aku terus membolak-balikkan lembaran kertas pada buku yang ada di depanku. Perasaan paniklah yang saat ini kurasakan. Oh, bagaimana?

"Rukia? Kau tak mem-"

"Biar saya saja, sensei." Mendengar suara itu pekerjaan membolak-balikkan buku milikku pun terhenti. Kupandangi punggung orang yang mengatakan hal itu. Dia...

"Hm, baca, Kurosaki."

"Simbiosis mutualisme merupakan..."

Dia menyelamatkanku, bohong. Ichigo yang ini... Hahaha... Aku hanya tersenyum dengan sikapnya barusan. Baru kali ini Jeruk seperti dia bisa membantuku. Kali ini aku terselamatkan.

"Cukup!" seru Yamamoto-sensei memerintah. "Terima kasih, Ichigo. Tingkatkan lagi dalam pelajaran ini. Oke, bel istirahat tinggal sebentar lagi jadi pelajaran kita akhiri. Selamat siang anak-anak dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Rukia, lain kali simak pelajaran dengan baik!"

"I-iya, sensei. Maaf untuk yang tadi." Sosok guru tua itu pun berjalan keluar dari kelas ini. Keramaian kembali tercipta. Sebagian dari teman-teman di kelasku kini sudah pergi menuju kantin sekolahan, tentunya untuk makan dan jajan. Tak lama bel istirahat berbunyi. Melegakan~

SET...

Dengan cepat kutegakkan tubuhku dari bangku yang aku tempati. Langkah pertama telah kuambil tapi itu langsung terhenti ketika tangan cokelatnya menahan sosok gadis yang berkepribadian lemah-lembut itu, Orihime Inoue. Gadis berambut oranye itu terkaget saat Ichigo menggenggam erat lengannya. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak. Setelah itu Ichigo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Orihime.

"Maaf," Perkataan itu terlihat dari gerak bibirnya. Jeruk mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada gadis itu. Aku tak suka. Kenapa hatiku merasa tak enak? Sekilas aku menyentuh dadaku yang terasa sesak. Apa ini? Tapi kemudian aku melanjutkan langkahku yang tertunda. Menarik nafas dan mencoba untuk tenang.

"Ichigo," panggilku pada pemuda yang sekarang sedang bersandar di bangku miliknya. Aku berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Mata itu memandangku datar tanpa ekspresi apapun. Pandangan yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Pandangan yang berbeda saat dia menatap Orihime.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang serius. Ya, ini memang serius, 'kan?

"Aku..." Dia mulai membuka suaranya. Perkataannya terputus, "...Dark Ichigo. Kau tak perlu tahu nama asliku, 'kan, Kuchiki?"

"Hah?"

"Mungkin kau tak mempercayainya. Aku bagian dari jiwa Ichigo yang lain dan hanya meminjam tubuh ini sementara."

"Hahaha… Jangan bercanda!" tawaku ringan pada orang yang mengaku sebagai Dark Ichigo itu. Konyol! Ini konyol!

"Itu terserah kau."

"Bohong! Kau pasti bohong, 'kan?"

"Percaya atau tidak itu urusanmu. Besok Ichigo yang kau kenal akan kembali." Mendengar itu aku hanya terdiam di tempatku. Pertanyaan yang kuajukan ini tak ada gunanya. Dan apa maksud dari perkataannya barusan?

"Aku tak mengerti." balasku datar masih sambil menatapnya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku adalah bagian dari jiwa Ichigo yang lain. Masing-masing jiwa memiliki waktu tersendiri untuk terbangun dan tertidur. Dan sekarang adalah giliranku yang akan menjadi Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Sudah aku tak mau banyak bicara lagi."

"Ja-jadi?"

"Hm?"

"Jadi bagaimana?" seruku masih tak mengerti. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja.

"Kuchiki juga bodoh, ya?"

BLAKK!

"Akh!" keluhnya. Kali ini dia tak menghindar. Satu pukulan berhasil mendarat di kepala jeruknya. "Jangan membodoh-bodohi nama margaku! Kau itu sama saja. Sama-sama berkepala jeruk! Dasar menyebalkan!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu aku langsung pergi menjauhinya dengan kaki yang kuhentakkan di lantai. Dia menyebalkan! Akh! Aku hanya bisa terduduk di tempatku dengan berpangku dagu. Punggung itu terus kulihat dari sini. Rasa kehilangan itu ada dalam hatiku. Kehilangan sosok yang berarti untukku.

***

Sudah dari beberapa menit yang lalu bel masuk istirahat berbunyi. Semua telah kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing dan menduduki tempat duduknya. "Hah~" Aku menghela nafas panjang saat jam pelajaran ini datang, Zaraki Kenpachi. Seorang guru yang tegas dan disiplin. Beliau mengampu mata pelajaran Matematika. Saat guru itu sudah memasuki ruangan kelas serempak suasana menjadi hening dan sunyi. Itu memang sudah biasa.

"Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya, anak-anak!" seru Kenpachi-sensei dengan suara beratnya.

"Baik, sensei!" Semua menjawab serempak kecuali dia. Si rambut jeruk itu hanya terdiam. Padahal paling tidak dia pasti menjawabnya walaupun jawaban yang datang darinya hanyalah jawaban yang penuh dengan kemalasan.

"Keluarkan pekerjaan rumah kalian, sekarang!" perintah Kenpachi-sensei pada kami semua. Dengan sigap semua murid pun mengeluarkan buku tugas Matematika di atas mejanya masing-masing.

"Kurosaki, mana pekerjaan rumahmu?" tanya Kenpachi-sensei dengan wajahnya yang garang menatap kepala jeruk itu.

SET...

Sebuah buku bersampul cokelat pun dikeluarkannya. "Ini." ujarnya sambil memberikan buku itu kepada sang guru.

"Kau mengerjakannya, Kurosaki? Sejak kapan?" Sang guru merasa heran. Ya, Ichigo yang kukenal itu adalah seorang siswa yang tak pernah mengerjakan tugas dari para guru-guru di SMA Karakura ini. Menakjubkan, bukan? Itulah dia. Tapi walaupun begitu dia masuk dalam jajaran peringkat sepuluh besar di kelas ini.

"Kumpulkan buku kalian ke depan kelas. Kurosaki, ambil buku-buku itu dari meja paling belakang ke depan!" Tanpa menjawab si Jeruk pun berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju arah bangku belakang kelas. Dia berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan melewatiku begitu saja dan anpa melihat ke arahku. Aku kecewa. Aku ingin Ichigo yang kukenal kembali.

**...BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

**

**Hah~ **

**Kayaknya nie chapter pendek ya? Apa cuman perasaan aja ya? =.='a**

**nambag gaje. Hah~ *dikempLang***

**BaLesan yang ndak Log-in:**

**Ruki_ya**: Hoh? Akhirnya ada ya nie pair? Ya ampun~ Berarti Tsuki yg pertama buat nie pair di fandom bLeach ya? *sotoy* makasih buat ripiew-nya...^^

**red-deimon-beta**: Red~ Hwee... Mkasih ucapan sLamat datangnya. *terharu* wokeh, mkasih udah ripiew, red~^^

**dArkY Hinariyoshi**: Hahaha...XDD Iya ntu, *nunjuk2* ada apa ya? Kayaknya bLum ketauan juga nih. Hoo~ makasih ripiew-nya...^^

**.**

**SudahLah, mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict ini. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
